The New Ninja
by BlackBandit23
Summary: Randy Was near death.But when things seems bleak A new hero comes and saves him (Blood & Sexual content)
1. The New Ninja

One day in Norrisville the Ninja was fighting a giant robot and was getting badly injured and bleeding from a cut on his side

Randy-I can't beat this thing, man at times like this I could use some help

Randy then looked up and saw a giant hand about to crush him Randy just watched as his life flashed before his eyes but the attack was stop Randy opened his eyes to see a shadowy figure stand on the giant shoulders holding the robot hand back with a black strings Randy used this chance to escape he hide behind a shack behind the school trying to heal when heard an explosion and saw the robot was destroyed and saw this mysterious person walk up to him and hugged

?-Oh I'm so glad that you are okay

Randy-Who are you?

?-Oh right I should tell you my name

Randy-Uh yeah

?-It...

Howard-Ninja!

?-for now just call me Rain

Randy-kay

Randy then passed out from the pain with only one thing on his mind "Rain"

The Ninja then awoke several hours later in the nurse office but saw nobody was in the office he then heard a crowd of people outside wanting to see the ninja but Howard was at the door holding it closed trying to keep Heidi and the other students out

Howard the barricaded the door with chairs and the nurse desk then went to Randy

Howard-How you feeling dude

Randy took off his mask and continued his conversation

Randy-I'll live, but did you see that new hero

Howard-What new hero?

?-Me

Howard feel back from the shock as Rain appeared on the window

Howard-who are you?

Rain-I go by many names but my most common is "Rain"

Howard-Really is that the best you can come up with

Randy-Hey don't make fun of her she saved my life

Howard-I don't care that she saved my life I...Uh Randy

Randy-What!

Howard-Your mask

Randy-What about it…

Both-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Randy now realized

Rain-About time you realized this

She laughs so hard she fell out the window to the ground Howard and Randy just laugh when she fell. She then got back up and yelled at the two while pulling some twigs out

Rain-YOU JERKS WHY DID YOU LET ME FALL BACK THEIR...

When she pulled the final twig it pulled off her mask without her noticing because she was too mad

Rain-AND ANOTHER THING…

The boys just stared at her face

Rain-What is there something on my mask

She then felt her face and realized that her mask was on the twig she pulled of

Randy-It's you?!


	2. Its You!

Hey Guys the reason why I can't post my Stories faster is because of my douche of a brother who I have to share my laptop with is the reason why my stories are not posting as fast as I want it

* * *

><p>Randy, Howard and Rain were in the infirmary and Rain was just yelling at them about her falling from until a twig pulled her mask off revealing who she was<p>

Randy-it's you

Howard-I can't believe it

They stood in shock as they saw who it was

Randy-Theresa Fowler! You're the New Ninja

Theresa-Guys I can explain

Randy-Go ahead

(Flashback)

Theresa P.O.V

I was walking around the woods following a strange sound when I found the source of the sound it surprised me at what I saw. I saw Debbie being raped by bash "Please stop it hurts" I heard Debbie yell "This is what happens to nerd balls who don't do my homework" he yelled I then cover my ears and fell to my knees as I watch this happen it scared me to no end my best friend was being was being raped I closed my eyes and wished that there was something I could do the next thing I notice a black and blue mask that looked Identical to the Ninja's Mask I carefully put it on and then I was Infused with a lot of Ninja knowledge including who is the Ninja. When the transformation was over I got up and attack Bash and broke his arm releasing and threw him at a tree. He then ran away I went to comfort Debbie as she cried her eyes out she was skeptical at first then I took off my mask to reveal my identity she then cried harder and fell to my shoulders

(Flashback ends)

Theresa-And there you have it that's how I became Rain

Randy-Wow that was just...wow. Howard how do you feel about this

He spots Howard looking down with his fist balled up in anger

Howard-So he raped Debbie did he

Theresa looks at Howard with fear and answered his question

Theresa-Y...Yes

Howard then turned around and left the nurse's offices to go somewhere else Randy then tried to get up but felt pain shooting up his body Theresa then got closed and pushed him back down their faces only two inch apart from each other

Theresa-Randy just stay still I'm sure Howard is fine he's smart enough not to pick a fight with Bash

Randy just closed his eyes in frustration knowing his best friend could be in trouble but then he open the eyes and he saw that he was only an inch away from her face and started to blush Theresa then realized why he was blushing she then backed away from

Theresa-I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Randy-No it my fault I shouldn't have tried to get up

The two shared a laugh at their shyness for a long time till they had to take a breather

Randy-I have to find Howard

Randy struggled to get up but Theresa pushed Randy back down and gave him a "stay put" look Randy just did what he was told she also informed him to put back on his mask if Heidi or the Nurse came in. Theresa puts on her mask and jumps out the window to find Howard after several minutes of looking she decided to give up and take a break in the library till she heard crying coming from behind the bookcase she removed one off the books and saw Howard and Debbie hugging each other and crying she then heard a small convection

Debbie-Howard I'm fine now thresh saved me remember you told me that she told you

Howard-I know but I was worried about you and as your boyfriend as was supposed to protect you but I failed you

Debbie-its okay I'm going to be fine

Howard-How are you sure

Debbie-This is how

She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close for a kiss Howard then wrap his arms around her and pulled her close Theresa then sneaked away to leave the two alone thresh than return to randy to check up on him she then saw the nurse walked in but something was different about her she was much more younger more teenage she then dropped a pink hair clip which caused Theresa to make a realization about who it was she went to the nurse's door but it was lock

Theresa-Dang it!

She struggled to open it but it was futile to open it she then heard a struggle coming from inside she then puts an ear to the door to listen in on what was happened

Randy/Ninja-Heidi gets of me

Heidi-Not till I get what I came here for. Now take of the mask so I can give you a proper "thank you"

Theresa heard enough and got angry she pulled out mask and ran to the nurse's window outside making sure that nobody was around she puts it on when she did a ring of blue light formed around her on the ground and started to float up suiting her in black and blue ninja suit she then used her chain sickle to project herself up to window and spotted Heidi in her underwear on top of Randy

Rain-What is going on here?

Heidi-Who are you?

Rain-My name is Rain; and what are doing to my b...boy...boyfriend

Randy/Ninja-Boyfriend!

Heidi-What the Ninja doesn't have a girlfriend and if he did it would have been me

Randy/Ninja-Uh can I say something?

Both girls-No

The two girls argued for what seems like hours but only like two minutes

Rain-well let's ask the ninja

Randy just looked at them like he was confused till Heidi explained their situation

Heidi-Who would make a better girlfriend me or no chest

Rain-Hey it's a tight suit!

Randy just sat there in silence as they looked at him till Randy finally did something he used the art of healing (About Time) and smoked bomb out of that office leaving an angry Heidi and Rain. Heidi then puts back on her cloths and grabbed Rain's arm

Heidi-This is not over

And with that said she left Rain then looked at the ceiling

Rain-You can come down now

Randy/Ninja-Boyfriend?!

Rain/Theresa-What it was best thing I could come up with in short notice and besides would it so bad if I was your girlfriend

Randy/Ninja-I guess not. Wait mine or the ninja's

Rain/Theresa-Both

Randy just blushed at the Idea but agreed to it

Randy/Ninja-So what do we do now?

Rain/Theresa- well its Friday you could spend the night at my place and really get to know each other

She then blushed at what she said and tries to fix it quickly

Rain/Theresa-like for a cup of tea or spending the night

Randy/Ninja-Can we bring Howard and Debbie to make it feel less awkward

Rain/Theresa-Yeah that would be good

Rain and The Ninja left the nurse's office to find the two "rivals" still in the library napping by a book shelves Randy just chucked at the sight of this and began waking them up shocked by their recent appearance

Howard-Dude you're okay

Randy-Yeah I did a little art of healing on myself

Theresa-Yeah and your sister tried to seduce my boyfriend

Debbie-Boyfriend?

Theresa looked at Randy and blushed a little and started to fumble her hands

Randy-When she is Rain to keep Heidi away from the Ninja

Debbie-Okay? Well we better get going before we're closed in for the night

Theresa-Good because were spending the night at my place if that's okay with ya'll

Randy-I already agreed

Howard-Will there Pizza?

Theresa-Yes

Howard-I'm in how about you Debbie?

Debbie-fine I'll go I need to be comfort any way so might as well do it with friends

So the gang went to the Theresa's house to enjoy their Friday night unknown to them of a rising evil in a white suit (Evil Laughter in the Background as the scene fades to black)

* * *

><p>To tell you the truth this stories is created out the inspiration of CrossBender00 story Black Blood so I want to thank him for it<p>

also remember "Distance Yourself From Reality"


	3. A Long Weekend

Randy, Theresa, Howard, and Debbie were on their way to Theresa's house when they came across another giant robot

Randy-Doesn't he ever stop or take the weekend off

Randy pulled out his mask went behind a tree and turned into the Ninja and went to fight the robot which he has forgotten to tell Debbie that he was the ninja

Debbie-Randy's the ninja?!

Howard covered her mouth as Heidi and bunch of students from school came to watch the Ninja fight another during the Randy/Ninja was pushed back to get some distance from the robot he then placed his hand on his chest and saw blood coming from his suit remembering he only healed himself enough to get away from Heidi but not fully the Robot then came charging knowing that he was injured

Ninja/Randy-Ahh oof man that didn't help

before He could heal himself the robot came charging in and was about to punch him Randy closed his eyes as he waited for death (again) but once again it never came he opened his eyes and found Rain with a sword of Ice holding back the punch

Ninja/Randy-We got to stop meeting like this

Rain/Theresa-Like wise

She then sliced the robots hand in supersonic speed Randy healed himself and fight with Rain, Randy then cuts one of the arms off and Rain cuts the other arm off the two Ninjas stood back to back as they did their final stance and struck the robot through the chest causing it to explode (for some unknown reason) the crowd then began crowding around them then Heidi came out of the crowd and pushed Rain out of the way and interview the Ninja for Podcast

Heidi-So Ninja that battle was touch and go there you even ran for a bit why

Ninja/Randy-Well you see the Robot from earlier still damage me so had to get some distance I was almost done for if it wasn't for my new partner Rain I would be dead right now

Heidi-Rain? Oh you that bitch

Rain-excuse me at least I wasn't acting like a slut!

Heidi-Okay that's it

Heidi gave Randy/Ninja her phone and slap Rain across her face as hard as she can

Rain-Oh that's it I won't even need my ninja tools to kick your ass

Rain tacked Heidi to the ground and started choking her Heidi then pulled her hair causing it to come out of her ponytail she then started to pull on Heidi shirt causing it to rip revealing her A cup bra which made Rain laugh

Rain-And you tried to seduce The Ninja with those

Heidi-Oh your one to talk Mrs. Flat

Rain then charged at her but was stop by Heidi swing something cutting her suit revealing her B cup size bra which made Heidi drop her jaw she then turned to the Ninja who mask stretched down simulating that his jaw was also opened Rain then cover herself and proceed to kick Heidi while still cover her chest Heidi then grabbed her legs and spun her around and tossed her she did a flip and landed on her feet before Heidi was about to hit her Ninja came in between them and he then grabbed Rain and smoke bomb away leaving a really angry Heidi

The crowd then disperses leaving Heidi standing there Howard went to Heidi to try and comfort her by Debbie stop him and lead him to Theresa's House when they got they saw the front door was open Howard grabbed a stick and slowly opened the door and saw Randy and Theresa kissing Randy and Theresa didn't care if someone was there or not they did not want this to end but Debbie cleared her throat ruining the mood

Randy (blushing)-Oh hey guys didn't see you there when did you get here

Howard-a few second ago

Theresa-Why does Howard have a stick?

Debbie-we thought that there was a bugler

Theresa-I told you to lock the door

Randy-Hey I was about to when I got "interrupted"

Theresa-Oh. My bad

The two shared a laugh until Debbie interrupted again

Debbie- where are your parents?

Theresa-They are out of town for the weekend so we can do whatever we want

Theresa then pulled out Grave Pucher: The Movie which made Howard and Randy jump with joy but Debbie could seem less interested in the movie because she had other plans for Howard

_Few Hours Later_

it was midnight and the movie ended so Theresa puts it back to normal TV which was nothing but commercials around this time Randy and Theresa left an hour ago to Theresa's room doing who knows what leaving Debbie and Howard downstairs in the living room alone. Debbie was about to nod off to sleep till she heard Howard getting up to check on her. Howard then got on to his knees at the pretending sleeping Debbie

Howard-Debbie I'm so sorry for what happened to you I wished that I could have been there to protect you (chuckle) I guess I didn't do a good-job at that did I

(_Thinking)_Debbie-Howard

Howard-so from this day forth I'm going to drop all this weight and get much stronger so that I can protect you

Howard grabbed her hands and rested his forehead on it "I Promise" he whispered

Debbie-But I love you the way is

Howard raised his head to be kissed by Debbie she then pulled away and looked him in the eye

Howard-Debbie how much of that did you hear?

Debbie-(chuckle) all of it, Howard you don't have to change yourself to protect me all you have to is be you

Debbie pulled Howard in for another kiss Howard then pulled Debbie from her blankets to the floor and deepen the kiss Howard then pulled of her night shirt to reveal her small a cup chest she then cover herself from embarrassment

Howard-Why do girls do that?

Debbie-because...because I have a small chest

Howard-So I prefer small

Howard then removed her hands and stared at her beauty Howard then pulled her close for another kiss and tried to unhook her bra but stop

Debbie-Do you need help?

Howard-No we should be doing this

Debbie-Why

Howard-Because you were raped today and it feels weird doing it in somebody else house

Debbie-Oh right maybe we should wait

Howard-and besides I don't want to crush you with my weight

the two shared a laugh and decided to go upstairs to what Randy and Theresa are doing they were quiet when they got to the door and open wide enough for a peek and saw that they were asleep in each other's arms Howard and Debbie left to go back down stairs and went back to sleep.


	4. A New Problem

Hey Guys Was Thinking about making A sequel to Dipper's Girlfriend

anyway enjoy

* * *

><p>Last Night-After the Battle<p>

Heidi was walking around in her room just being a grump and throwing darts at the picture of Rain

Heidi-Oh I hate that bitch so much

She then heard her dad enter

Mr. Weinerman-Heidi your mom wants you to take a walk

Heidi-I'm fine dad I don't need a walk

Mr. Weinerman-Please

Heidi-why?

She then looked behind her and saw her mom in a black skin tight leotard with a whip Heidi was about to throw-up she then agreed to take that walk after seeing that really disturbing sight she decided to go the park and to take a rest on nearby park bench she then heard moaning behind and started to blush when she heard it she decided to get close and saw Bash and one of his "Bros" raping flute girl Heidi just got closer and scolded at him and yelled to get off

Heidi-You know I have the right to call the police on you

Bash-Oh c'mon babe we're just having a little fun

Heidi-raping an innocent and unattractive girl is fun for you

Bash-Your right

Heidi-Thank you

Bash-We should be raping you

Heidi-That's better...Wait what

Bash-get her

Heidi ran away from Bash and his but she hardly comes to the park so she got lost easily she trip on a small lump form the ground she then went to check what it is she picked up a purple glowing ball she was intoxicated by it but too much the bash tacked her to the ground

Bash-Found ya Bitch

Heidi-Get off me now

Bash-Let me think about it...Nope

He then began to rip off her shirt to reveal her bra he then ripped off her bra

Bash-you got a nice pair

Heidi-Get of me you freak

Bash-Her bro she is over here

Bash completely ignored her she then started to reach around for something to hit her with she then grabbed the purple ball and hit Bash on the head with it knocking him out she then pulled out her phone and call the police which they got there in great time she pretend to be hurt she even bruised herself up to look like it was a struggle when the police found them they wrap Heidi in a blanket and escorted her home but she insisted on saying at a hotel because

she did not want to return home because she did not want to have nightmares the police took and pay for her night at the hotel she then took out the purple ball and eyed carefully and started to get a powerful feeling from it then her eyes started to turn purple and started to get good (bad) feeling from it

Heidi-Oh this is going to be fun

Morning-7:00

Theresa woke up in her bed and looked at Randy she then started to panic a little she then looked under the covers and saw his clothes were still on she sigh in relief and got out of bed when she was about to leave something grabbed her hand she then eeped in fright she turned around and saw Randy half awake

Randy-If you're going to the kitchen can you make some pancakes mom

Theresa chuckled at his childish brain she then went up to his forehead and kissed it

Theresa-Okay Randy

Randy smiled and went back to sleep. Theresa left to the kitchen after stopping in the living room and found Howard and Debbie sleeping in a blanket together that's when Theresa got a kinky Idea she woke up Debbie and told her plan which Debbie responded

Debbie-That is the weirdest way to start the morning, let's do it

_Few Hours Later_

Randy-Uhh what happened last night?

He then looked around and saw that this wasn't his room then he remembered where he was just then bag flashed he went to answer it and was sucked in the nomicon he then went through a bunch pages and a flashback page of him fight to the Sorceress and how he sent her to the land of shadow but what he didn't know that the sorceress sent out a purple ball from her hand and launched from the cave to the park

Randy-Augh what now I have to find a Sorceress ball

Then the nomicon flash some word of wisdom in his face

"Those who find the past can sometimes hurt the future"

Randy-So I'll just leave not knowing what that means

he then Shloomp out of the nomicon and back to real world when he awoke he smelled pancakes he then went down stairs and saw Howard standing in the walk way Randy waved his hand in front of his face and look at what Howard was looking at and had the same look what he was looking was Theresa and Debbie in nothing but aprons and panties

Theresa-Oh hey Randy

Randy was just as speech less as Howard as they just sat at the table and waited for their breakfast when it was done the two girls brought them plates

Theresa-You want anything to drink

Randy-How about some Mil...Juice yeah juice right Howard

Howard-Yeah Juice

Theresa-Okay we got it

Her and Debbie went to the fridge and pulled out some orange and apple juice which splash on them a little as the cold liquid fell their bodies made their nipples stick out of the Aprons Randy and Howard were being respectful and looked away then then brought the juice and poured them a glass Randy and Howard were eating their pancakes will Theresa and Debbie were teasing them by eating bananas and grapes(casualty) which were making Randy and Howard fell weird on their pants that when decided to turn on the TV to keep their mind of it they then saw a news article on Bash found in the park from last night and flute girl explaining what happened that night

Debbie the notice Howard bending his fork she then grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting smile he then bended it back before Theresa noticed it till Randy notice a purple light but chose not to worry everybody he just kept eating like everything was normal but Theresa knew something was wrong Howard then broke the ice

Howard-So do we have plan today

Debbie-I was going to the library to do studying and I was wondering if you like to join me Howard

Howard-But I don't like to study

Debbie-Okay I was just hoping during my study breaks we could you know

Howard-Debbie not in front of everybody

Debbie-oh come on they already know we're dating

Randy-yep

Theresa-So true

Howard just sat there quietly and finished his breakfast

Randy-Well I got to go to the park to do some ninja business

Theresa-Oh can I come with

Randy-I don't see why not

Theresa-So we have our plans for today okay let's get clean up and meet up later

So the group started to clean up the kitchen and Randy and Howard tried their best not to notice the girls bending over to pick up some of the things they "spilled" after a while Randy, Howard, and Debbie left to their homes to change after an hour Randy met Howard near the park talk for a while the girls came wearing something then regular clothes Debbie was wearing a plain white sun dress and Theresa was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans after they said their goodbyes and went on with their day Randy and Theresa went to spot where flute girl was raped they then found foot prints the two followed them and found an hole that was recently dug up their masked then started glowing they put their masked on and saw purple dust Randy then pulled out the nomicon and sucked up the purple dust then they both Randy and Theresa got sucked into the nomicon while they were falling through the pages the two changed into their ninja suit and was presented to the first ninja

Rain-Uh Randy who is that

Randy/Ninja-That is my master the First Ninja

Rain-The First Ninja?!

F.N-Yes It's good to see you again Rain

Rain-Uh this is the first time I've met you

F.N-Not you

The first ninja walked up and pushed Theresa out of her suit

Randy/Ninja-Hey

The suit then started to light up and fills up with a much more mature looking figure much more mature then Theresa her body was much more "Developed" which Randy could not look away from Theresa the smacked Randy behind the head

Randy-What

Theresa then went on about how a woman's body should not be ogled at Rain then laughed at this

Rain-Okay Ninja why so what's going on

F.N-Well we have a new threat coming and it's has something to do with this (held up a jar of purple dust)

Rain-Yep this has Sorceress all over it

Theresa-Sorceress?

Randy/Ninja-Remember I saved you and Howard from her in that cave when "Randy" disappeared

Theresa-Oh that reminds me

She then punched Randy in the arm

Randy-Hey what was that for?

Theresa-For almost getting yourself taken to another dimension

Randy-Sorry

She then lifted his mask of and kissed him First Ninja blushed and looked away while Rain just smiled at this displayed of affection she then looked at First Ninja he looked at her and Rain blew him a kiss he then saw Randy and Theresa snicker at him First Ninja cleared his throat and counted his confession

F.N-Okay if this is anything like the sorcerer's ball then we need to find it before it gets in the wrong hands

Randy-Right

Rain-Of course

Theresa-so how do we find it?

F.N-Well since someone of already found it we have look for someone who's not who they seem to be

Rain-For example their changed in attitude and appearances so be on the lookout for that

Randy-Got it

Theresa-Okay

Rain-So you two can leave now we have some catching up to do

She grabbed First Ninja arm and pulled it close to her chest

Randy-Okay we'll leave you two alone

Randy conjured doodle pen and a door Randy and Theresa left when they shlooped out Randy found himself in between something soft he then reached for what's in his faced he then squeezed it and heard a soft moan he then realized what was on top of him he then picked up someone by the waist and saw that it was Theresa he then started to apologize but Theresa didn't mind they then got up and straighten their clothes and went to find the ball they then saw a concert they decided to go before they went looking for the ball they then saw Howard and Debbie their

Randy-Hey Howard, Debbie

Debbie-hey guys do you know whose playing

Theresa-nope we just here

Howard-well they are about to announce it

They then saw Mcfist announced who is playing

_Ladies and Gents please put your hands together for the new hit sensation that is sweeping Norrisville Hi-D Princesses _

And appeared on stage was Heidi but something was different about her she was not wearing her usual rocking attire like she was wearing during the battle of the bands she was a black skin tight t-shirt that only covered her chest and a black mini skirt and long black punk rock boots she then started to sing Fade by One Reason everybody started cheering as she sang Howard was just awestruck by how Heidi was completely changed herself Randy then noticed her necklace had big purple ball on it Randy then used the art of enhancement to magnify his eyesight and get a closer view he then saw purple stank coming from it he then grabbed the girls and Howard to get away from the concert and exit the park he explained what he saw

Theresa-Randy are you sure

Randy-As sure as Debbie is flat

Howard and Debbie-Hey!

Randy-no offence, that aside we need to get that necklace off her

Theresa-How she'll probably be like those whack jobs who is crazy for power and she won't listen to Howard or Debbie or you or me

Randy-Well "we" won't ask her

Howard-I'm not following

Randy then pulled out his mask and Howard went "oh". Randy then looked around to make sure that no one was around he puts on his masks and turned into the Ninja Theresa was about to join him but Randy/Ninja stop her because of their recent history he then smoked bombed away and appeared on stage Heidi then notice him and announced his presents

Hi-D-Everyone look at what we have here the hero of Norrisville the Ninja, so Ninja what brings you to my concert did you finally dump that hussy for a real women

Randy/Ninja-Actually I came for that thing around your neck

Hi-D-Why Ninja?

Randy/Ninja-Because it's a very priceless Ninja air loom the belong to my Master

Hi-D-Okay you can have it for a trade

Randy/Ninja-sweet what for an autograph, a date what?

Hi-D then whispered in his ear that made him shook with fright

Randy/Ninja-R...Re...Really?

Hi-D-Yep

Randy/Ninja-Okay so tonight

Hi-D-Tonight sounds great see ya soon

Randy/Ninja-Right. SMOKE BOMB!

He then disappeared and Hi-D continued with her concert Randy then appeared next to the gang with a worried face

Theresa-Hey Randy is everything okay

Randy-Of course everything's fine why would you say that is it late it's getting late head home

Randy then started to walk very weirdly Theresa then asked Howard to Heidi what he asked the Ninja

_Few Hours Later-Howard's House_

Howard was just sitting around watching TV with Debbie when Heidi walked in through the front door

Heidi-Hey guys I saw y'all at the concert were you two in a double date

Howard-Uh yeah by the way that reminds me what you told the Ninja when you whispered in his ear

Heidi-Promise not to tell mom or dad

Howard-Promise

Debbie-Of course

Heidi-well in exchanged for this purple ball he as to have sex with me

Howard and Debbie we awestruck at this then saw Heidi hugging herself and making moaning noises which left the two teens very uncomfortable they then left to Howard's room Debbie then texted Theresa what Heidi said to Randy Howard was talking to Randy to get him to not do this

_Later that Night_

Heidi-Bye mom bye dad I'm going out

Moms (monotone)-Kay have fun

Dads (monotone)-Kay have fun

Heidi (whispered)-Oh I will

She then left Howard then began to follow he texted Debbie to tell Theresa (who was already with Randy) to let her know that she is on her way

Rain-Randy you don't have to do this just take it from her

Randy/Ninja-I can't I don't know what will happened if I take it by force

Rain-At least promise me you won't enjoy it

Randy/Ninja-Is my best friends sister there is no for me to enjoy this

Rain handed him a box of condom which gave Randy/Ninja a very awkward blush from both of the they then heard Heidi calling for The Ninja

Randy/Ninja-Well that's my queue

Theresa then pulled Randy's mask up and gave him a loving kiss

Rain-Good luck

* * *

><p>Next Chapter is going to be all Sex so be ready for that<p> 


	5. Getting the Ball

_Randy/Ninja-I can't I don't know what will happened if I take it by force _

_Rain-At least promise me you won't enjoy it_

_Randy/Ninja-Is my best friends sister there is no for me to enjoy this _

_Rain handed him a box of condom which gave Randy/Ninja a very awkward blush from both of the they then heard Heidi calling for The Ninja _

_Randy/Ninja-Well that's my queue _

_Theresa then pulled Randy's mask up and gave him a loving kiss_

Heidi-It's about time you showed I thought this was important

Randy/Ninja-It is so can we get this over

Heidi-Quick to the point I like that about you

She then pulled up his mask a little and gave him a sloppy kiss

Heidi-Come on let's take this to somewhere more private

She the drag Randy/Ninja to her podcasting room at the high school

Randy/Ninja-So how do you want to do this should we do foreplay or get warmed up?

He then turned around and saw Heidi all naked she then tackled him to a chair and pulled his mask up a little to show his lips she then forced herself down his throat

Randy/Ninja-Whoa slow down

Heidi-no way I always wanted this

Randy/Ninja-but could I...

Heidi-Shut up

Heidi then pulled his mask down and put duct tape around his mask and his arms to the chair she then grabbed a knife and cuts off the bottom part of the his suit she then laugh at his tool

Heidi-is that the best you can do

Randy/Ninja-mumbled sound

Heidi-Lets fix that

Her eyes glowed purple as she extended his little tool which caused him to scream in pain

Heidi-That's better

She then notice a box of condoms on the floor

Heidi-Oh playing it safe huh so saving it for (mocking) Rain. Well you won't need them because you are all mine

She aligned herself to his member and forced herself Down she then began to pump hard and fast even though she was a virgin she didn't stop no matter how much she is going through she then unwrapped the Ninja duct tape so that she could kiss him again as she reached her climax she then fell to the floor with a huge smile as she passed out The Ninja then used his moustache mastery to cut the duct tape off he then took off his mask and puts back on looking good as new he then grabbed the ball and left a purple vortex swirled around her changing her back to her normal attire

Ninja/Randy-Well at least she is back to normal

He then left leaving Heidi on the floor after he left Heidi got back up and changed back to her Hi-D outfit

Heidi-Well he fell for it and now I have right where I want him isn't that right Heidi

She then pulled out another purple orb that Heidi in it

she bang on the glass crying and begging to let her out but she just laugh and puts the orb back in the desk she then went to the computer and stop the recording

Heidi-Tomorrow is going to be fun

The Ninja then went to find Rain he then found her asleep on the roof waiting for him he then shook her awake she then grabbed his arm and toss him over she then realized that it was Randy

Rain-oh sorry Randy

Randy-it's fine

Rain-So I guess you done the deed

Randy-Yep

Rain-Did you at least used protection

Randy-of course I did

Rain-That's good because I want to take your virginity

Randy-What

Rain-So you got the ball

Randy then lifted the ball and chain Rain then opened the nomicon and sucked the ball inside

Randy-So what so you want to do now

Rain-make-out session?

Randy-sure

The two took of their masks and proceed kissing till Theresa felt his little tool in his pants

Theresa-you...want...me to take care of that

Randy-That's only if you wanted to

Theresa-not yet but very soon

They continued the kiss and went to the floor

Theresa-I love you

Theresa eyes just went big as she said that she then waited for an answer and she didn't believe what she heard back from him

Randy-I love you too


	6. Big Trouble

After that whole ordeal with Heidi and getting the Sorceresses ball Randy has been feeling pretty good about himself until…

Howard-Cunningham we got some bad news

Randy-What's so bad that can ruin my day

Howard then pointed behind him and saw that Heidi was still Hi-D

Randy-Oh

Howard-And that's not all she also said that she is going to show something that is so shocking that it will make all the other girls jealous

Randy-What could she possibly have that could do that

Howard-A Sex tape with the Ninja

Randy-Ohhhh...Howard we have to get that tape

Howard-We can't

Randy-Because she heard us

He turned around and saw Heidi in her punk uniform holding Randy by his neck

Heidi-Listen you little shit if you get in the way of my plans I will kill you go that Sandy

Randy-Loud and clear

Heidi-Good

She then walked away leaving a terrified Howard and a very angry Randy

Randy-Howard I need you to do me a solid get Theresa and Debbie make sure they don't see that webcast

(Feedback)

-Attention I would like the following student to come to Detention

Randy Cunningham

Howard weinerman

Debbie Kang

Theresa Flower

Please report to Detention right now

Randy-Oh what did you do Howard

Howard-I didn't do anything yet

Randy-Well we might as well get to Detention

After walking through endless halls they made it to Detention where they found the girls and Debbie Kang not looking to happy

Debbie-Howard what the juice did you do

Howard-Why do People always assume it was me?

Randy-Because you get in trouble a lot

Howard-True but I didn't do anything this time

?-Of course you didn't

Howard-Heidi?

Hi-D-It Hi-D from now on little brother

Howard-So what you got busted to

Hi-D-Me In the same level as ya'll don't make me laugh I just need you guys out my way when I reveal my sex tape with the ninja making that Rain bitch pay for humiliating me

Debbie-Sex Tape? Like the Principal is going to allow something like that in school

Hi-D-Oh right guess my plans failed unless I bribed the Principal and teachers to let me air this

Debbie-Slut

Hi-D-What was that

Debbie-I said Slu…

She was interrupted by Hi-D slapping her to the ground and kicking her Howard then pushed his sister to the wall and body slam her causing her to pass out Howard then went to the crying Debbie

Howard-Debbie are you okay

Debbie didn't answer as buried herself in his shirt and just lets it out unknowing to them Hi-D had gotten back and was about to hit her own brother with a chair till Randy grabbed the chair and started pulling

Randy-What has gotten into you Heidi

Hi-D-Nothing happen to me and my name is Hi-D

Her fist started to gain a purple aura around it and punched Randy in his chest causing a few broken ribs

Hi-D-Cool okay thressa your nex...Stupid girl you think you can hide from me

Theresa was running down the hall till hide behind a corner and falling to the ground breathing heavily

Hi-D-Where are you Theresa

She then got scared and hid in a locker she then looked through the holes of them and saw Hi-D walking by she covered her mouth as she passed the locker she was hiding in she then pulled out her mask and began to put it on a bright light was shown which caused Hi-D to turn back to that locker she then opened it and was kick in her chest and flew through a window Rain then followed

Hi-D-Just the girl I wanted to see

Hi-D then raised her hand and shot a blast of purple energy Rain blocked it with her Ice sword

Rain-How did you do that The Ninja told me he took it away from you

Hi-D-Yeah one of them

Rain-One

Hi-D-Yeah and it was thanks to that "one" I found others like it and from them I learned a lot and gain a lot

Rain-Gain what Fame, Fortune, and being a slut

Hi-D-well at least this "slut" had took your boyfriends virginity

Rain-Don't lie he told me he used a condom

Hi-D-He tried but you really can't do anything when your duct tape to chair

Rain then charged at Hi-D and started swinging her sword sloppily letting her emotion take control which Hi-D dodged easily she even heard crying Hi-D then grabbed her sword and pulled her and did a power kick to her gut causing her to let go

Hi-D-it's a shame that someone like you can even be a match to me but it was fun but all fun must come to an end

Rain just closed her eyes as she was prepared to die but when she opened her eyes she saw The Ninja's Blade in front of her

Ninja-Sorry I'm late

Rain-I guess that makes us even

Randy-Not yet I have to take this rapist down

Hi-D-Oh Don't is like that you must have enjoyed it a little but if you want to go another round I'd be happy to

Ninja-Some Other time but right now I have to be somewhere SMOKEBOMB

With that Both Ninja and Rain we're gone

Hi-D-Darn I just starting to have fun oh well

She then took out her Phone and Dialed a number

Hi-D-it's me...Yeah...I need you to come get me...good

And in a few seconds a Limo pulled up and Mcfist was sitting in it

Hi-D-See you tomorrow Ninja


	7. 1 week off

_Randy-Theresa wait up_

_Theresa-No you have to catch up_

_Randy-Okay then _

_He then puts on his mask and Ninja sprinted to her and catched her _

_Ninja/Randy-gotcha_

_Hi-D-You certainly did _

_Ninja/Randy-What happened to Theresa _

_She then pointed to a tree and saw her body had whipped marks and bruises _

_Ninja/Randy-Did you do this _

_Hi-D-Nope You did Randy_

_He then realized that his suit was gone he turned around and saw it whipping Theresa. Randy tried to get to her but he was getting sucked into the ground with Hi-D_

_Hi-D-Forget her your with a real women now _

_She then pulled him in for a kiss _

Randy shot awake and found himself in his room he then got down to get some water he then noticed that it was snowing

Randy-Wait snow in September?

He then turned on the TV and saw McFist advertise Hi-D for her next concert which had something to do with snow somehow but due to this school was canceled for the week

He then called Howard as his phone he wondered what Mcfist had plan

_McFist-This is the best plan she ever had _

_Viceroy-Her plan?_

_Hi-D-Yes my plan _

_Viceroy-Okay I get that your next song is a cold song but the snow is a little too much _

_Hi-D-What I'll be unveiling a sexy dress and I want the landscape to match it _

_McFist-Yeah Viceroy get with _

_Viceroy-(Sigh)_

_**Back with Randy**_

Randy-Howard are you seeing this?

Howard-I know right they are making another season of Power Rangers

Randy-I meant the snow

Howard-Oh the snow. How did I miss that?

Randy-Well let's have some fun with it

The two ran outside and noticed that it was really warm

Howard-Hey Chiningham you noticed that the snow feels

Randy-Warm yeah I noticed it too

Debbie-Hey guys

Howard-Hey Debs

Randy-Sup

Debbie-Hey Randy you think I could to Howard alone

Randy then noticed a slight blush from her face he just smiled

Randy-Oh I get it okay I'll leave you two alone

He then winked at Howard and went inside but used the art of enhanced to listen more closely

Howard-So what do you want to talk about?

Debbie-Howard I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. We need to tell them and hoped they would understand

Howard-Debbie two things 1.I think they know that we're dating

Debbie-What was that for?

He then pointed to the window a saw Randy fall backwards to the ground which caused Debbie to laugh

Howard-Hey Cunningham come on we're going to Theresa's

Randy then cleaned himself off and joined the two on their way to Theresa

When they got their they saw that it was ransacked they then saw Theresa cleaning up some of the mess that was still around Randy then ran up to Theresa and saw that she was a little injured

Randy-Theresa what Happened here?

Theresa-Oh yeah my MOM FORGOT THAT SHE HAS A DEBT WITH MCFIST

Randy-Okay you need some help cleaning up

Theresa-I would love some help

So the entire group spent the morning helping the fowler family till a truck came pulling up and out came Marcy McFist

Marcy-Oh Mrs. Flower is your mom home

Theresa-Oh yeah she inside

Marcy-Oh goodie

She walked in and began her conversation with her mom Theresa was just watching her mom facial expression turned from anger to sadness as she signed a piece of paper and fell to tears the two adults came out from the house Mrs. Flower then hugged her Daughter and went to the truck

Theresa-Where is she going?

Marcy-Oh she going to pay her debt by working for my son as a servant also we'll be renovating this house for a spa oh isn't it great

Theresa-What

Marcy-Sorry

She then went to the truck and drove off to McFist industry Theresa then started to cry in Randy's shoulder he proceeded to hug her thinking that if he let go she would disappeared from his life

Theresa-Where am I going to live now?

Debbie-You can stay with…

Randy-Me I mean I just live with my mom and we have an extra room

Theresa-Thanks Randy I would love to but I'll just be a burden

Randy-Nonsense it'll be okay beside my mom would love to have a girl to talk to and maybe we can get to know each other better...but not in that way (Nervous Laughter)

Theresa-Okay I guess I'll go pack what I have left

She then went inside and packed what cloths she had left and left with Randy to his house leaving Debbie and Howard alone

Howard-Did they ditch us?

Debbie-I believe so

Howard-Want to go to my place and make-out?

Debbie-Kay but no tongue

Howard-Yea...wait what

After Randy got through explaining to his mom about her situation she agreed on one condition she had to stay in Randy's room which made the two blush about this Theresa then got up and went to Randy's room randy was about to follow till his mom stop him

Randy (gulp)-Yes mom?

She then placed something in his hand and gave him a little wink as she walked out the front door for work Randy opened his hands and saw that his mom gave him a condom he then blushed and put it in his pocket he then went to see if Theresa was settling in but he caught her changing the two just looked at each other for a long period of time till Randy closed the door and went back downstairs to clear his head with some mind numbing TV

Randy-This is going to take some getting used to


	8. A New Housemate

_Sorry for the long wait _

* * *

><p><em>For the past 2 days Randy and Theresa have been living with each other and it's has been pretty normal around Randy finally knew what it was like to have a sister and for Theresa vice versa it was almost perfect till..<em>

Randy-Theresa!?

Theresa-Yeah

Randy-Have you seen the dirty laundry?

Theresa-oh it's the wash right now

Randy-Kay well i'm going to the gamehole i'll see you in a few hours

Theresa-Kay later

As Randy left the phone rang and Theresa went to answer it

Theresa-Hello?

Randy's Mom-Theresa?

Theresa-Yeah

Randy's Mom-Listen I'm going to be on a business trip so I won't be back till Friday so i'm leaving you two alone for the rest of the week

Theresa-Okay

Randy's Mom-Oh and Theresa

Theresa-Yeah?

Randy's Mom-Make sure he uses a condom

Theresa then blushed and hanged up the phone she could actually feel her laughing at her joke she then went back upstairs to hers and Randy's room where she decided to do some cleaning up she picked up his dirty clothes and videos games and put them in their respective places she then began she was vacuuming under randy's couch she heard a something jamming the vacuum she bent down and picked up a "Dirty"Magazine she then started blush and get angry but also curious she then opened it and saw that it was more graphic than she thought she eyed different girls in different position and costumes even one where they did anal she was so disgusted by it but felt a sensation down her womanhood she then tried to put it down but she was too "excited" to put it down she backed up to the couch then pull her pants and keep reading the mag she then moved her hand to her purple striped panties and started rubbing she started to feel really good she removed her panties and placed one finger inside her moving it in and out she then lifted up her shirt and played with her breast dropping the mag she was like a dog in heat in fact she was in such a sexual high she didn't hear the front door open and close she was about hit her peak she yelled Randy's which caused Randy to run in and she cummed her eyes were still close to notice that the boy was standing there when she opened her eyes she Randy standing in the doorway he eyes went wide as he face turned red she then covered herself and started to throw things at him

Theresa-Get out! get out! get out!

Randy easily dodged them as he went closer to her he then picked her up and kissed her causing her to get teary eyed he then parted and looked at her

Randy-Is there something you want to talk about?

Theresa just pulled him in for another kiss taking of his jacket and shirt she then reached in his pockets and found a condom his mom gave him she then unbuckled his pants and let it pool around his legs he kicked them off and thressa pulled him on top of her with breaking the kiss she then looked him in the eye

Theresa-Randy I know that you lost it to Heidi but I still want you to be my first Randy because I…

She was cut off by another kiss by Randy he then pulled away and looked at her

Randy-I love you too

he then kissed her again and pulled of her shirt and began a trail of kisses to her mounds he played and sucked them and she was enjoy it so much he then started to kiss lower till he reached her womanhood he took his tongue and played around with her clit causing her an even higher sexual high he then took two fingers and inserted them in her she began breathing heavily and saying his name repeatedly he then took his fingers out

Theresa-Why did you stop?

Randy-Now it's my turn

Theresa then got on her hands and knees and took his erect member and started to licking it which caused Randy hang his head on the back of the couch she then took it in her mouth and and started then placed his hands on her head undoing her ponytail and controlling her movements he then felt his limit released it inside her mouth she slowly took his member out and moved up to him and gave him a little taste of himself with a kiss when she lets go she pulled out his condom and rolled it on she then climbed on top of him and align her entrance with his member and slowly drops down taking in the pain of becoming a woman Randy then pulled her in for another kiss to help her with her pain

Randy-You Okay?

Theresa-Just give me a ?

After said minute she started moving up and down trying to enjoy the pleasure and ignore the pain that came with it Randy place his hands on her ass and moved her faster she then wrapped her arms around his head getting him close to her chest

Theresa-Randy...I'm near...my...limit

And with one final thrust she climaxed her arms fell to the side as she fell onto Randy's chest he then picked up her head and kissed her once more

Randy-I love you

Theresa-I love you too so can I throw away that mag

Randy-Yeah you can

The two fell asleep on the couch and waited till morning to get something to eat

_Meanwhile at McFist_

The sound of screaming and glass being broken were heard

Hi-D-I can't believe Howard would stick up for that...that

Viceroy-Uh are you done destroying my lab?

Hi-D didn't answer just left leaving viceroy's lab a complete wreck she then went to her room and to her makeup table she opened the drawers and pulled out a purple necklace she then puts near her mirror and it started to glow revealing and damage Heidi

Heidi-Want do you want

Hi-D- I need someone to talk too

Heidi-Why me

Hi-D-Because only you can understand what i'm going through

Heidi-Far point so want do you want to talk about

Hi-D-The Ninja after I gave my..well yourself to him he still chose Rain then me why is that

Heidi-Well maybe because he has no interest in me

Hi-D-True but I gave him everything what could he need

Heidi-Maybe it's the fact that my brother is his best friend and dating your best friends sister is weird

Hi-D-True well thanks for the talk

Heidi-Wait can you at least give me some food

Hi-D-No

She then pulled the beads away from the mirror and place back in the drawer she then got an Idea she took out some sheet music and began writing a new song she smiled evilly as she did this

Hi-D-If he won't love me I'll make him (Evil Laughter)


	9. The Concert

The next morning Randy awoke to find he still on his couch he looked around and saw that he was still naked he looked around for his boxers and grabbed a pair he then left to the bathroom and found it locked

Randy-Howard hom many times did I tell you, take a shower at your house

The door then opened and out came a womanly figure

Randy-Thressa sorry I thought that you were Howard again

Thressa-It's okay love I was just about to get in you, wanna join?

Randy nodded and walked in,Thressa then dropped her towel and walked in Randy then dropped his boxers and joined her she started rub Randy's chest with soap she watch as he glistened Randy then started to followed her example, but his touch made her moan so he counted this but slowly.

Randy-I think your enjoying this too much

Thressa-Oh really why don't you look down

Randy looked down and found his erect member which caused him to blush a little till Thressa grabbed it and started rubbing it she then got on her knees and started licking which caused Randy to put his hand on the wall to keep him balanced she then puts his member in her mouth and started then placed a hand on her head to force himself deeper inside her which caused him to cum in her throat he then pulled it out and watch as she swallowed it all

Thressa-Wow Randy that was a lot

Randy-Now it's your turn

He pinned her to the tiled wall and spread her ass apart he then align himself to her entrance and plunged deep in clenched her teeth from the pain

Randy-Still sore from yesterday

She nodded

Randy-Okay I'll go slow really slow

He began pumping really really slow which caused her much agony

Thressa-Faster

Randy-What?

Thressa-FASTER RANDY FASTER

Randy did what she asked and went faster he then felt Thressa walls clenched around his member telling Randy she was close and with one final pump she climaxed and fell to her knees

Randy-C'mon lets get clean

After their shower they went downstairs to watch some tv and then HI-D came on

Hi-D-what up Norrisville Hi-D here and I got a hot remix of one of my classic "Theirs Ninja inside us all" so come to the Park

Randy-you think it's a trap for the ninja

Thressa-probably we should be prepared

Just then Randy's front door opened and Howard and Debbie came running in

Debbie-What yall waiting for everybody's going

Randy-You guys know it's a trap for the Ninja right

Howard-We know but Heidi gave us backstage passes for the four of us so we can chill

Randy-fine we'll go

After a while of walking they found Hi-D concert They went backstages to Hi-D in a most revealing outfit

Howard-Sis what are you wearing

Hi-D-Well is super short crop-top with this pure leather mini-skirt

Randy was just staring at her as she walked up to them

Hi-D-Don't worry Howard everything will be fine

Howard-If you say so

She then walked out of the room and continued to get ready. Then Thressa noticed something hanging on the rack that had their names on it

Thressa-Hey Guys Heidi left us something to wear

Debbie-Oh and It's just my style but,I thought she would hate me

She then unzipped it a little and found it wasn't something she would never wear not even in front of Howard

Thressa-is something wrong

She then showed her and Thressa blushed

Thressa-I guess she is still mad at you from before

Howard-What wrong

The girls saw the boys already changing and blushed a little

Randy-I don't know why you are blushing for Thressa you saw me in more than just underwear

Debbie and Howard looked at the the two of them

Debbie-I don't even want to know

Howard-Well I do; What did yall do

Randy was about to talk till Thressa gave him a evil glare

Thressa-Can get back to what's at hand, Debbie has to wear this in public

When Howard saw his jaw just drop just imaging Debbie in this dress while Randy pictured Thressa

After awhile everyone changed into their new clothes and to the stage entrance they then saw Heidi walked by and completely laugh at Debbie

Hi-D-Who's the slut now? (Laughter)

She then went in stage and did her normal announced then Howard noticed something he saw some weird M on her guitar He then remembered where he saw it from

Howard-guys I just remembered something

Randy-What?

Howard-We need cupcakes in our ears

Randy-Howard the last time we need that is when McFist used a hypnotic devie...Oh

The two boys left and came back with some cupcakes and shoved them in their ears and just in time Hi-D began singing after he many openings

Hi-D-This last song go out to the ninja

Hi-D- _He wears a mask, but don't we all?_

_When he's not around we have to stand tall._

_You've got the ninja in you,_

_And I've got the ninja inside me too._

_There's a ninja inside of us all! (4x)_

_There's a little ninja inside of us all! (4x)_

_There's a ninja!_

While she was singing her eyes turned purple and looked out in the crowd then their eyes flash purple while they were cheering only Thressa noticed but shrugged it off when the song ended she walked to their direction

Hi-D-Did ya'll enjoy the concert

Randy-it was Great

Debbie-Best i've ever scene

Howard-it's okay

Thressa-It totally rocked

Hi-D-Thanks come to my limo we're going to a after party

Debbie-I'm not so sure that I want somebody to see me in this

Hi-D-Trust me Everybody will be dressing the way you do because it's a club

Everyone-A club?!


	10. The PartyDisaster

_Enjoy _

* * *

><p><em>Randy and gang were joining Hi-D to an after party at a club which was created by McFist for just teens <em>

_Randy-_Is this place new

Hi-D-Yeah McFist built it for me to just chill after a concert

Howard-That's cool sis

Hi-D-I know right come on let's get in

They walked and saw that it was in full swing so Thressa grabbed Randy and took him to the dance floor and started dancing but Debbie wanted to dance but didn't want anyone to see her in her outfit so she decided to sit down Howard then joined her

Debbie-Howard what are doing here,why don't you dance with the others

Howard-I just want to spend time with my girl and besides I don't like dancing unless its with you

He then took her hand and started to make little circles she looked at him with much love till someone came by

-Hey hottie how come you're not dancing

Debbie-Excuse me but I'm with my boyfriend right now

-Come on cutie come dance with a real man

Howard-You heard the lady she's not interested so get lost

The Dude the pulled Howard out of his seat and pulled him up with his face Howard then spat in his eye. The dude then threw Howard to the ground and grabbed Debbie and took her to the Dance floor Howard then got up and try to punch him but the dude kicked him down and started to stomp on his back Debbie the pushed him off of Howard he then grabbed her hands and tried to kiss her till Thressa came along and kicked him off her

Thressa-You okay

Debbie-I'm fine but what about Howard

Thressa-Randy and Heidi took him to Heidi's private room we should get their too

After they made their way to her room there they found Randy and Howard on the couch Howard was still passed out Debbie walked up too Howard she then kissed his cheek to see if he would wake up but it didn't work Randy then went to Heidi's private mini-fridge and pulled out a bucket of chicken and put it in a microwave the sent then filled the room which caused him to wake

Howard-Is that chicken?

Debbie then hugged him and was glad to see that he was okay that's when Heidi walked in

Hi-D-Hey guys what are you doing here the party's outside

Debbie-Can't you see that your brother just in a fight

Hi-D-Oh he looks okay to me

Debbie-Your brother got hurt and you don't care

Hi-D-Look Debbie I know Howard more than you so I know that he's fine now come on it's time to party

Debbie-What is wrong with you,ever since you became "Hi-D" you become more of bitch then usual and it's not cool

Hi-D then walked up to Debbie and pick her up by her neck and started to choke her she lets her go and dragged her by her hair to the Dance floor she then picked up a mike

Hi-D- Attention everyone it's time for the Hi-D Orgy and I brought today's slut

She then picked up Debbie and threw her to crowd of boys Debbie then screamed as they ripped of her skirt and shirt but when they were about rape her Howard came out and tackled the first guy down he then took of his jacket and and placed it on Debbie

Howard-What wrong with you Heidi this is not like you at all I thought that you were against rape

She then walked up to him and got in his face

Hi-D-Oh Howard that was the old me so get used to the new me

She then called security and kicked the the gang out

Howard-Sorry I got yall kicked out of a club again

Randy-Eh the music wasn't that good anyway

Thressa-and I was more worried about you then some club

Howard-Thanks guys

Debbie then kissed his cheek and hugged him

Debbie-And thank you for saving me Howard

Howard-No problem

Randy-Well I guess we should head back anyone got any money for a taxi?

Back at the club

Hi-D-Uug that bitch thinking she could talk to me that way and you weren't much help either

Viceroy-So your blaming me for you mistakes

Hi-D-You said that your boy-borg was the best at picking up chicks that are couples not hurt Howard

Viceroy-Well I don't know what went wrong he should have been the ultimate charming machine

Hi-D-You have one more day to break-up those two or else

Viceroy-Oh else what you kill me

Hi-D-Don't temp me,Now if you excuse me I have club of horny teenagers to "entertain"

As she left viceroy pulled out his phone and dialed the sorcerer

Viceroy-It's me….i'm hundred percent sure that it's her... okay it will be done by tomorrow...bye,Time for this bitch to learn some manners

* * *

><p>And I know What your thinking "Why does Debbie get assaulted" well the reason is I always see her as someone who gets in trouble by speaking her mine<p> 


	11. Back to School?

_Well here's a new chapter _

* * *

><p><em>Randy and the Other's week off from school was over but when they got back to school everything was a little different the lockers had thumbprints scanners and their were McFist pads in everyone of them which made Randy very suspicious <em>

Randy-Uh guys do you think that this is a little suspicious about all this

Howard-why are you complaining this is great free stuff

Then their girlfriends then walked up and told them about their McFist Pad and they were excited as Howard but Randy still had his doubts about all this the group then went to class but the teachers were distracted by their new McFist pad to even give a lesson in one class their assessment was to mess around with their McFist pad which made Randy more suspicious he excused himself to the bathroom to read the Nomicon

Randy-Okay Nomicon somethings up I need some ninja knowledge

he then shloomp in and found himself in a barren wasteland then word appeared in the sand

"A Ninja Action Are Right But Sometimes It Can Also Be Wrong"

Randy-Okay Nomicon lets just pretend I know what that means, how does it help me?

He then got suncked down in the sand and shloomp back to reality he went back to class and found it empty he then looked at the time class wasn't over for another five minutes he then looked out the window and saw everyone getting in the back of a truck Randy then pulled out his mask and smoke bomb to the truck where he was too late to stop it he then used his scarf and grabbed a ride after awhile they were at the outskirts of town near the "Fudge" factory he then saw Robo-apes come out and guided the students inside he then sneaked past the guards a found himself in a waiting room with the others still distracted by their McFist Pads he then grabbed Thressa into a closet and tried to take the Mcfist pad away from her but she had a tight hold on it he then looked at what she was looking at. It was Hi-D performing he took out her earbuds and she snapped back to reality and took in her surroundings

Thressa-Randy? Where are we?

Ninja/Randy-Long story short we need to get those McFist pads away from everyone

Thressa then nodded her head and and heard the door click Randy then took off his mask and kiss Thressa. She knew what he was doing so she went into it she tried to fake it but she got really into it

Robo-Ape-Sorry to disturbed this love fest but you should be with the others

Randy-Sorry sir will be going

He took Thressa's Hand and walked out and found that everyone was working in the factory and mindlessly creating WMND(Weapons of Mass Ninja Distraction) when they walked in they heard Hi-D's music playing Randy wasn't affected but Thressa started to look weird her eyes were dilated and she was drooling he then pulled thressa to a locker and closed it he then reached for her mask and placed on her she then snapped out of it and came back to her senses

Rain-Randy What happened?

Randy-I think that the music has an effect on people that makes them work for some reason and we need to stop it

He then puts on his mask and both jumped out of the lockers and took down the speakers everyone then snapped out of it and started wondering where they are

Howard-Hey Ninja where are we

Randy/Ninja-The "Fudge"Factory

Rain then went to Debbie to check if she was okay

_With McFist_

Mcfist-This is my best Idea ever free child-labor I LOVE IT

Viceroy-Uh sir

He looked over and saw everyone was not working he then grabbed a mic

McFist-What are you doing Get back to work

He then tapped the mic

McFist-Is this thing on

Viceroy-Uh sir the speakers are broken,so we have no way to talk to them

McFist-Then send the Robo-apes!

Viceroy then pushed a button and a bunch of robo-apes came out and started to forced the students to work but was cut in half by Rain she then took care of the other Robo-apes while the NInja got everybody outside

McFist-This all the Ninja's fault

Viceroy-Which one?

McFist then walked away and was encountered by Hi-D she had an angry look a on her face

McFist-Hi-D! How it's going?

Hi-D-Oh you know just working on new song and updates about my upcoming events then when I came back to my t-shirt factory and found that none of my workers are not working

McFist-Well you see...Uh...Viceroy

Viceroy then pointed at the two ninjas evacuating the students

Hi-D-Oh. So I guess I'll have to deal with them

She then walked out of the room with a slam

(Line Break)

Rain-I think that's everyone

Ninja-Good let's go

Hi-D- Aw leaving so soon

The two then looked up and saw Hi-D standing on the scaffolding looking down on them Rain then clenched her fist and was about to jump and attack her but Randy held her back

Ninja-What are you doing here Hi-D

Hi-D-Oh you used my real name this time lover

Rain-Don't call him you lover when he is mine

She then jumped at Hi-D and began her assault Hi-D however keeps dodging her attacks she then placed her hand on the ground and froze it over causing her to trip on her then created her sword and was about to go for the kill till Randy step in front of her causing her to cut him instead his blood was spilling out of him he then collapsed to the ground Rain then ran up to him and held him close she then created a mist cloud and left back to Randy's house she then took off his mask and started to treat his wounds after she was done she began crying

Theresa-This is my fault I shouldn't have let my anger and my jealousy get the better of me I'm so sorry Randy

She then continued crying on the side of the bed till she passed out

* * *

><p>Poor Randy lucky he won't die or will he?<p> 


End file.
